Toutes mes condoléances
by Destrange
Summary: Une aventurière ? Sans aucun doute. Une medium ? Ça reste à prouver. Une veuve noire ? C'est tout à fait possible. Qui est donc l'ensorcelante Mrs Zabini ? L'aimable veuve qui donne des cauchemars à Alastor Maugrey. Pas de romances mais plusieurs décès ;-)
1. Décès tragique à La Barque Enchantée

Je me suis récemment intéressé aux fic concernant Mrs Zabini. Eh bien il n'y a pas grand-chose ._. Donc je me lance à mon tour pour combler cette lacune.

Alors attention, je vois venir… ni romances ni lemon. Je sais je sais c'est une séductrice mais c'est comme ça. Par contre si vous voulez douter de la mauvaise foi de Mrs Zabini ou de la raison de Maugrey, vous êtes au bon endroit x)

Cet OS a été écrit pour la **116ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le **thème "reine"** pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Décès tragique à La Barque Enchantée :

« Maugrey vous prenez l'affaire Burke, indiqua le capitaine Scrimgeour en lui tendant un dossier. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un accident, ce n'est sans doute pas lié aux mangemorts mais vous allez poser deux ou trois questions à sa veuve et au restaurant.

— Ça marche cap'taine, grommela Fol-Œil.

— Profitez-en pour embarquer un aspirant. Ce sera formateur.

— Lequel ? Grogna le vieil auror.

— Black. Ce môme fait connerie sur connerie quand on ne lui donne rien à faire. »

Fol-Œil retint une remarque sur la famille de dégénérés de l'aspirant mais se retint. Sirius n'était pas un vrai Black.

« Black ! rugit Fol-Œil. Apporte-moi tout ce que tu as sur William Burke et sa charmante épouse. »

Sirius Black et James Potter cessèrent aussitôt leurs messes basses, se redressèrent et prirent un air innocent.

L'aspirant fonça vers les archives en quatrième vitesse pendant que Maugrey se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il vérifia que tous les sortilèges de détection étaient actifs avant de s'affaler avec satisfaction sur sa chaise.

Trois minutes plus tard, Sirius revint au bureau avec deux dossiers assez fins, deux cafés et un grand sourire.

« Un sucre auror Maugrey ?

— Jamais de la vie gamin. Au mieux ma tignasse virera au bleu, au pire un mangemort aura trafiqué la machine à café. Rien ne vaut ma bonne vieille flasque.

— Comme vous voudrez monsieur » répondit précipitamment Black.

Il lâcha quatre carrés de sucre dans chaque café, touilla et savoura une gorgée de chaque tasse.

« Au rapport gamin, s'impatienta Maugrey. Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur les deux oiseaux ?

— William Burke, issu d'une puissante famille commerçante. Sang-pure, précisa-t-il avec une grimace. Aucun lien connu avec les mangemorts. William est diplômé en 1972, passé par Poufsouffle, six ASPIC. Deux trois infractions mineures. Une vie morne à souhait, commenta-t-il. Marié il y a deux mois avec Amaryllis Zabini.

— Ok et la femme ? C'est souvent la femme.

— Amaryllis Zabini, anglo-italienne. Père italien. Les orfèvres Zabini sont très réputés. Ma mère leur a acheté pleins de trucs, siffla Sirius avec dégoût.

— Le dossier gamin, recadra Maugrey.

— La mère est Salma Shacklebolt, anglaise bien sûr, elle a sûrement insisté pour que sa fille aille à Poudlard contrairement aux deux fils aînés. Bref elle est passée par Serpentard. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Elle a trois ans de plus que moi, une bonne amie de mon horrible cousine Narcissa.

— Pourquoi ?

— Serpentard, intelligente, séductrice. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

— Des preuves, contra Maugrey agacé. On va aller la voir mais tu te tiens bien gamin. Tu te tais et tu écoutes »

Les deux aurors traversèrent le ministère d'un pas rapide et transplanèrent à la résidence d'été des Burke au pays de Galle.

Un domestique hautain les accueillit et les introduisit auprès d'Amaryllis Burke. La jeune fille était effondrée mais tenta de faire bonne figure. Ses yeux rouges montraient qu'elle avait longuement pleuré. Maugrey l'examina rapidement. La jeune femme était magnifique : une peau brune tirant sur le doré, un port aristocratique, de longs cheveux noirs et brillants. L'auror se ressaisit et donna un coup de coude à l'aspirant qui bavait sur les courbes de la veuve.

« Mrs Burke toutes nos condoléances, grogna Fol-Œil. Auror Maugrey et voici l'aspirant Black. Nous cherchons à éclaircir l'accident de votre défunt mari. Pouvez-vous expliquer les circonstances de son intoxication ?

— Je-j'ai déjà tout dit aux médicomages. Pourquoi les aurors ?

— C'est la procédure, madame Burke, interrompit Fol-Œil. Rien de personnel, nous enquêtons sur tous les décès inhabituels. »

La jeune femme opina et entreprit de raconter son drame entre deux sanglots.

Le jeune couple avait dîné à _La Barque Enchantée_, un petit restaurant prisé de Plymouth dans les Cornouailles. William avait prévu un dîner romantique dans le fameux restaurant et tout avait dérapé lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué les bouchées à la reine.

William avait été pris de convulsions violentes. Amaryllis et le personnel, trop choqués pour réagir, ne réussirent pas à lui porter des soins. Le jeune Burke fut finalement évacué par cheminée à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, reconnut Amaryllis.

— Comment ça ? demanda aussitôt Maugrey.

— Quand j'ai rencontré William, j'ai perçu des signes. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un don familial chez les Zabini, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine. J'ai senti que ça n'irait pas. Que William mourrait dans la douleur. En rentrant dans le restaurant j'étais mal mais William était si charismatique. Si intentionné. »

A ce moment, Amaryllis se remit à pleurer et les aurors ne purent plus rien en tirer.

Ils revinrent au ministère. Un crochet au département de la coopération magique international leur suffit pour prendre des renseignements sur les Zabini. Horacio Zabini, le grand-père d'Amaryllis avait effectivement été un devin réputé.

En rentrant au département des aurors, le rapport de Ste-Mangouste était arrivé. Septimus Akrimony [1] expliquait que Burke était mort d'une réaction allergique violente à une plante aromatique.

Les interrogatoires révélèrent que la famille Burke et surtout les elfes cuisiniers ne connaissaient pas l'allergie du jeune William. Amaryllis affirma ne pas le savoir. Et surtout les propriétaires de _La Barque Enchantée_ affirmaient garder jalousement leurs recettes depuis des générations.

Ni les Burke, ni Amaryllis Zabini n'auraient pu le savoir. C'était nécessairement un accident.

* * *

[1] Amical guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste inventé pour ma fic « Une crémaillère d'enfer » (elle est sur mon profil)

Alors à votre avis ? Destin ? Accident ? Meurtre ? Voyance ? Embrouille ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vigilance constante !

J'ai dû inventer le prénom d'Amaryllis qui n'est pas donné dans la saga. Par contre c'est vraiment le nom de famille qui m'a posé soucis. Nom de jeune fille, nom du premier époux, nom du père de Blaise, nom du dernier époux ou du plus riche ? Comme l'écriture était en temps limité, je suis partie sur une solution de facilité où Zabini est son nom de jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure explication.

A bientôt ! :)


	2. Accident tragique chez les Sforza

Nous avions laissé une Amaryllis inconsolable et endeuillée. Heureusement elle s'en est remise ;-)

La voici de passage en Italie. Hélas Maugrey n'a pas pu y prendre de vacances.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la **116ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**, sauf que je l'ai écrit en décalé. J'ai écrit sur le **thème "épine"** pendant une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Accident tragique chez les Sforza :

« Maugrey ! Maugrey ! s'exclama Sirius Black en déboulant au bureau trente minutes avant ses vingt minutes de retard habituelles.

— Une attaque ? Où ça ? Où ça ? bondit le vieil auror en dégainant sa baguette.

— Pas des mangemorts, s'agaça Black. C'est la Zabini, dit-il en brandissant le journal.

— Ne fais plus jamais ça gamin » gronda Fol-Œil menaçant.

Black l'ignora ouvrit la gazette du sorcier en page trois et pointa un article. Maugrey s'installa confortablement, but au goulot de sa flasque et démarra la lecture.

_Accident tragique chez les Sforza_

_Complètement effondré, le duc Niccolo Sforza a confirmé le décès de son fils Alessandro ce matin. Nous savons tous que le sulfureux cadet du duc a fait couler de l'encre ces derniers mois._

— Quel rapport Black ? grogna Maugrey.

— Continuez, c'est juste après.

_Le jeune aristocrate est tombé sous le charme d'une aventurière anglaise lors du bal de Yule donné par les Cagliostro dans leur hôtel parisien. Une aventurière qui s'est refusée à lui de nombreuses fois avant finalement de céder._

_Amaryllis Zabini veuve Burke a commencé à parcourir l'Europe après avoir fait le deuil de son premier époux. Elle aurait fréquenté réception sur réception en France, en Allemagne et surtout en Italie. Elle s'est apparemment remise assez vite du décès de son regretté mari, au point que la famille Burke lui aurait demandé de ne plus utiliser leur nom._

— Elle s'est remariée. Mmmhhh suspect, commenta Fol-Œil.

_Contactée à ce sujet la famille Burke n'a pas voulu faire de commentaires. Toujours est-il qu'elle se présente sous nom de jeune fille._

_Depuis un an, elle charme la haute société avec ses manières délicates et surtout ses parfums uniques, des créations sur-mesure que toutes s'arrachent à prix d'or._

_Alessandro Sforza est, selon ses propres termes, est tombé complètement amoureux de Mrs Zabini. Nos sources indiquent que notre belle Anglaise n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes mais a décliné toutes ses invitations sous prétexte qu'elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner._

— Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? demanda Sirius à son mentor.

_Les Sforza n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude d'être fuis. Mrs Zabini aurait enchaîné les prédictions macabres à son sujet, elle aurait même sollicité – et obtenu ? – une entrevue avec le duc. « Une vie pour une vie » aurait-elle annoncé publiquement dans un boudoir chez la comtesse de Cagliostro._

_Apparemment satisfait de l'honnêteté de la veuve, Alessandro aurait fait pression sur les Zabini et obtenu un contrat de mariage._

_Rappelons qu'Alessandro était promis à l'héritière de la maison d'Aquitaine. Les maisons Sforza et d'Aquitaine seraient officiellement restées en bons termes. Vous y croyez, vous ?_

— J'ai horreur de ces potins. Comment fais-tu pour lire ces horreurs Black ?

— Ben heu…

— Peu importe !

_Le mariage a été célébré au palais des Sforza. Comme vous le savez tous, Alessandro a annoncé le mois dernier que son épouse attendait un enfant et aujourd'hui Alessandro est mort._

_Les circonstances du décès sont tout de même romantiques. Un domestique des Sforza a déclaré anonymement qu'Alessandro et Amaryllis étaient dans les serres. Le jeune marié aurait voulu offrir des fleurs à son épouse et a voulu en cueillir sur une variété toxique et agressive pourvue d'épines... _

_Est-ce que la Zabini avait raison ? « Une vie pour une vie » ? Cela fait tout de même un deuxième mari mort en deux ans. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions._

— Et comment ! s'exclama Fol-Œil.

_La grande question est : est-elle coupable ? Le duc Niccolo prétend la croire innocente mais il a trouvé un arrangement avec le patriarche de la maison Zabini. Amaryllis ne pourra être une Sforza et son enfant sera un Zabini. Ce genre d'accord s'accompagne généralement d'une coquette somme de Galions (coquette à l'échelle de la fortune des Sforza). Mais bien sûr les deux maisons démentent formellement._

— Vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment un don? demanda Sirius inquiet. Ou est-ce qu'on a laissé une tueuse dans la nature ?

— Je ne sais pas, grommela Maugrey. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a déjà touché un beau pactole à la mort de William Burke. »

* * *

Voyante et opportuniste ? Voyante et amoureuse ? Séductrice et diabolique ? Une autre solution ? Une fleur malmenée par le destin ? Merlin merci Fol-Œil veille !

Une review ? Je vous ai quand même mis Sirius deux fois de suite… O:)


	3. Un bouquet de roses fanées

Amaryllis s'est heureusement consolée de son regretté mari. La voici de retour en Angleterre.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la **117ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**. Il fallait écrire sur le **thème "irréfragable"** pendant une heure. Bon à vrai dire je l'ai commencé pendant la nuit puis repris plusieurs fois. Finalement c'était peut-être plutôt deux heures plutôt qu'une seule mais qui donc lit le balabla des auteurs hein ? ;-)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bouquet de roses fanées :

Restaurant _L__a Salamandre_, place de Circée, Timworth

Amaryllis Zabini sirotait son verre de whisky-pur-feu en patientant que son tout nouvel époux daigne bien se présenter.

Il était en retard.

Mrs Zabini aurait voulu contrôler l'heure sur sa montre à gousset mais elle se savait au centre de tous les regards. Sa beauté ensorcelante subjuguait la moitié de la salle et lui attirait la haine de l'autre moitié.

Pour tromper son agacement, elle souriait, examinait les détails de la décoration luxueuse et savourait sa boisson. La réputation de _La Salamandre_ s'étendait au-delà des frontières britanniques. Les places étaient chères et la liste d'attente était longue, même pour l'aristocratie au sang pur.

Mais où pouvait-il être ? Et pour y faire quoi ?

Soudain, il y eut de l'agitation à l'entrée du restaurant. Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer sans tenir compte des convenances et des traditions de l'établissement. Finalement, le jeune homme dégrafa sa cape et la jeta sur le serveur qui voulait l'en débarrasser.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide, balaya la salle du regard. Il ignora les regards indignés des mégères sang-pure avant d'adresser un sourire fatigué à son épouse.

Evan Rosier rejoignit la loge où l'attendait si patiemment Amaryllis. Il arriva à sa table et s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'installa sur la chaise.

« Toujours ces obligations familiales ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

— Je suis navré. Je ne pouvais pas m'y dérober.

— Tu sembles nerveux, s'inquiéta Amaryllis. Est-ce que ta famille aurait des ennuis ? Rien à voir avec celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas prononcer-le-nom, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle. Tu m'avais bien dit que les Rosier n'avaient rien à craindre.

— Ce n'est pas eux qui posent problème Amy.

— Alors qui Evan ? Qui te rend si nerveux ? Qui te force à passer tes soirées loin de moi.

— Il vaut mieux que tu en saches le moins possible.

— Pas de ça avec moi Evan, répondit-elle avec fermeté d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler » gémit-il en regardant instinctivement un regard à son bras gauche.

Le coup d'œil n'échappa pas à sa vigilante épouse. Avec les rumeurs, elle additionna aisément les faits. Voici donc enfin la raison pour laquelle il était de moins en moins disponible. Il avait pris la marque des ténèbres.

« Mais en tant que sang-pur, tu dois être haut placé dans sa hiérarchie.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Amy-chérie.

— Ne me prend plus jamais pour une sotte, répondit-elle avec la plus dangereuse politesse des sang-purs.

— Je… bon d'accord. Pas vraiment. Je dois encore faire mes preuves.

— Un homme intelligent, brillant duelliste et sang-pur doit… faire ses preuves ? C'est étrange si on considère l'idéologie qu'Il défend, que tu défends.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, s'agaça-t-il. Il a besoin de moi sur le terrain alors j'y vais. »

Amaryllis allait répondre lorsque deux serveurs transplanèrent à leurs côtés pour apporter les salades de chèvre chaud et servir le premier vin. La jeune femme les remercia chaleureusement et attaqua son assiette aussi rapidement que l'autorisait la bien-séance.

Au bout de quelques bouchées, elle releva les yeux vers Evan qui n'avait pas touché à ses couverts.

« Que crains-tu exactement ? Vous affrontez des sous-sorciers et des moldus. Les aurors arrivent toujours trop tard. Pourquoi es-tu aussi anxieux ? Tes alliés ne sont pas fiables ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu des délations ces derniers temps.

— Et Il n'a pas réussi à trouver la fuite » conclut-elle.

Evan frissonna. Les Doloris volaient bas ces derniers temps.

« Écoute, je ne devrais pas te délaisser comme ça.

— Certes non.

— Je ne devrais même pas être ici. C'est un lieu public. Si jamais…

— Tu mérites bien de savourer une soirée dans un restaurant chic en compagnie de ton épouse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as sans doute raison.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison » assena-t-elle.

Evan se surprit à rire. Amaryllis avait du répondant, c'est ce qui lui avait toujours plu. En plus de sa présence fascinante.

« De toute façon, je suis venu avec Wilkes. Il monte la garde à l'extérieur. Il m'avertira s'il détecte quoique ce soit de suspect. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle n'appréciait guère de dîner sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, en particulier d'un rustre comme Wilkes. Seule l'amitié d'Evan l'avait protégé des redoutables maléfices d'Amaryllis. Celui-ci avait tenté de s'opposer à leur mariage. L'imbécile avait des soupçons à propos de ses deux précédents mariages.

Evan commanda des bouchées à la reine sans apercevoir le sourcil haussé de son épouse. Celle-ci préféra choisir des toasts au saumon. De mauvais souvenirs.

Le jeune homme se détendit peu à peu. La cuisine de _La Salamandre_ était réputée et elle était véritablement magique.

Le couple se surprit à plaisanter et à profiter de la soirée. Les grands crus qui défilèrent ne devaient pas y être étranger.

Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle pivota. Le silence aurait dû les faire réagir mais ce fut la jambe de bois griffant le sol qui rappela Evan à la dure réalité.

« Evan Rosier ! rugit Alastor Maugrey en brandissant sa baguette. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour association de malfaiteurs et terrorisme. Celui-là vous le prenez vivant, pas comme l'autre qui était dehors, c'est bien compris ? ordonna-t-il aux autres aurors qui l'accompagnait.

— Auror Maugrey, intervint Amaryllis. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Mon époux est un homme juste et droit qui…

— Wilkes avait bien la marque des ténèbres au bras Zabini, rétorqua Fol-Œil. C'est une preuve irréfragable comme dirait cette chère Amélia.

— Rosier tu sors doucement ta baguette et tu la déposes sur la table, enchaîna l'aspirant-auror Black. N'imagine même pas jouer à John Wayne.

— La ferme Black, répliqua Maugrey. C'est moi qui dirige. Et puis c'est qui ton John Wayne ?

— C'est…

— Peu importe. Rosier tu te rends sans résistance. On t'embarque au Ministère et tu vas nous balancer tous tes gentils petits copains tat… »

La nervosité et l'ébriété firent craquer Evan qui tira sa baguette et attaqua.

Les quatre aurors ignorèrent les hurlements et ripostèrent. Sans hésiter, Amaryllis se joignit à son époux.

Maugrey ordonna à Black de se charger de la jeune femme. Celui-ci lui accorda un regard plein d'arrogance et engagea un duel acharné.

La Zabini lui résista vaillamment tout en invoquant des boucliers protecteurs autour de son mari. Malgré plusieurs blessures, celui-ci continua à affronter Maugrey.

La jeune femme céda du terrain contre le jeune auror. Ce dernier s'enhardit et se mit à alterner sortilèges et encouragements moqueurs. Il s'amusait tellement qu'il n'aperçut que trop tard la table qui lui percuta le dos. Amaryllis le projeta sur une plante qui se déploya et l'immobilisa solidement.

En employant un bouclier réflecteur, elle dévia un maléfice de Maugrey sur un autre auror.

Evan en profita pour taillader le visage du vieil auror qui s'effondra en hurlant. Le dernier auror paniqua et provoqua une violente explosion.

* * *

_Salle d'interrogatoire, Ministère de la Magie, Londres_

Le capitaine Scrimgeour et aspirant-auror Black rejoignirent Mrs Zabini pour l'informer sèchement que son troisième mari venait de décéder à Ste-Mangouste. Les brûlures ensorcelées avaient eu raison de lui.

Fol-Œil et McKinnon étaient toujours hospitalisés. Le premier perdrait une partie de son nez. Le second était en train d'agoniser.

Les deux aurors mirent fin à l'interrogatoire en écumant de colère. Amaryllis ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres. Elle avait prouvé, contrat de mariage à l'appui, qu'elle était obligée de secourir son mari en cas de danger.

Rosier Sr attendait son procès à Azkaban pour financement de terrorisme. Amaryllis Zabini était désormais l'unique héritière (en liberté) des Rosier. Elle était richissime.

Les aurors réclamaient vengeance. L'un des leurs allait mourir. Amaryllis était éminemment suspecte puisqu'elle enterrerait son troisième mari.

Rosier était secrètement recherché mais avait pris le risque de dîner dans un lieu aussi publique que _La Salamandre._ C'était perturbant.

Il n'y avait aucun lien connu entre elle et le serveur qui avait averti les aurors.

Il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour utiliser du veritaserum

Elle pouvait difficilement avoir manigancé l'attaque.

Elle était libre… et riche.

* * *

Aurait-elle osé manigancer tout ça ? Non ! Personne n'a des idées aussi tordues... x)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Coupable ? Malchanceuse ? Jocker ?

La prochaine fois, nous changerons d'aspirant puisque Sirius sera à Azkaban TT

A bientôt !


	4. Mener la grande vie

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la **118ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**. Il fallait le rédiger sur le **thème "axiologie"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, l'axiologie peut définir, soit la science des valeurs sociologiques et morales, soit, en philosophie, à la fois une théorie des valeurs ou une branche de la philosophie s'intéressant au domaine des valeurs.

Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas, mais les modos du jeu oui ^^

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

* * *

Mener la grande vie :

Amaryllis Zabini entra dans le département des aurors d'un pas gracieux et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle balaya d'un regard les bureaux encombrés des enquêteurs et se dirigea sans hésiter vers un tout jeune aspirant.

« Cousin Kingsley, c'est une joie de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

— Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya le jeune auror en dévisageant Amaryllis d'un regard alarmé.

— J'ai une autorisation à faire remplir pour…

— Je ne peux rien signer ! l'interrompit aussitôt Kingsley. Il peut y avoir conflit d'intérêts. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard craintif dans la pièce et croisa le regard suspicieux de plusieurs de ses collègues. La réputation d'Amaryllis était très, très mauvaise dans le service.

Leur lien de parenté n'était pas un avantage pour faire carrière. Kingsley soupçonnait même Maugrey de l'avoir pris comme aspirant pour le tenir à l'œil. Il fallait mettre fin à cette conversation au plus vite.

« Où sont passées tes manières cousin Kingsley, poursuivit Amaryllis avec un sourire amusé.

— De quoi as-tu besoin pour…

— J'allais te le dire avant que tu m'interrompes grossièrement, répondit-elle avec un sourire faussement indigné.

— Je…

— Amaryllis Zabini, grogna une voix menaçante derrière elle. Quel mauvais vent vous amène ? Vous avez des remords et vous venez avouer ?

— Auror Maugrey, avez-vous des remords pour avoir assassiné mon dernier mari ?

— C'était un mangemort, se justifia-t-il. Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré l'interroger et le laisser pourrir à Azkaban, mais il est mort à cause de vos manigances. Shaky ? Est-ce qu'elle a touché à quelque chose en arrivant ?

— Comment ? s'alarma Kingsley. Non je ne crois pas.

— Tu ne crois pas ? grogna Fol-Œil. Est-ce que je ne t'ai rien appris ?

— Non elle n'a touché à rien monsieur. Elle n'a toujours pas dit pourquoi elle est venue monsieur.

— Il sait faire d'excellents rapports apparemment. Je suis fier de toi King.

— Amy ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Kingsley. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

— Alors voilà, je suis passée de service en service avant d'atterrir chez vous. Les oubliators, l'état-civil, le service de régulation des créatures magiques…

— La capacité à faire des rapports ne semble pas être un trait familial, grommela Maugrey en jetant une demi-douzaine de sorts de détection sur son fauteuil avant de consentir à y poser son postérieur.

— Quelle est la procédure pour révéler le Secret magique à un Moldu ?

— Quel rapport avec le service de régulation des créatures magiques ? demanda Kingsley avec confusion.

— Je ne sais pas comment sont classés les Moldus » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant les Sang-purs.

« Pourquoi avoir besoin de révéler le Secret ?

— Eh bien je compte me marier, expliqua Amaryllis joyeusement.

— Encore ! s'exclamèrent simultanément Kingsley et Fol-Œil.

— À vrai dire, je m'attendais plutôt à des félicitations, répondit-elle avec un air faussement agacé.

— Qui est le malheureux élu ?

— Auror Maugrey voyons. Il n'est pas encore mort.

— Ça ne saurait tarder, commenta le vieil auror. En fait, le meilleur moyen de lui sauver la vie est d'empêcher le mariage.

— Il me faut l'autorisation d'un auror pour lui révéler le Secret.

— Je ne peux rien faire, lança immédiatement Kingsley. Conflit d'intérêts.

— De toute façon, c'est aux oubliators de délivrer le permis. Ce sont eux qui dressent la liste des Moldus autorisés.

— Ils l'ont fait, expliqua Amaryllis. À contrecœur mais ils l'ont fait. Simplement il y a besoin d'une confirmation du département des aurors lorsque le demandeur a déjà fait l'objet d'une enquête.

— La confirmation est rejetée par prudence, déclara pompeusement Maugrey avec une grimace qui ressemblait à sourire.

— Vous n'avez aucune preuve que…

— Vigilance constante, lança soudain Kingsley.

— Brave gamin ! lança Maugrey alors qu'Amaryllis lui jetait un regard mi-agacée mi-amusée.

— Maître Yaxley m'a affirmé que vous ne pouviez pas vous y opposer sans une condamnation, expliqua-t-elle en prenant un air aussi innocent que possible.

— Tout à fait vrai, mais le département peut ouvrir une enquête et faire traîner le dossier un moment, répondit le vieil auror avec un rictus satisfait. Une chance de plus de vous coincer.

— Auror Maugrey, je…

— Nom, prénom, numéro de cheminée de la future victime, coupa Kingsley pour éviter l'esclandre.

— Taylor, James Jr. Les Moldus ne sont pas raccordés au réseau de cheminette.

— Les James ont tendance à mourir de plus en plus vite, lança Maugrey d'un ton lugubre.

— Comment est-ce que tu es tombée sur ce Moldu au juste ?

— Une mémorable partie de poker pendant une croisière en méditerranée. Les Moldus ont une gastronomie incroyable. C'est d'autant plus étonnant sans magie ! Enfin je vous passe les détails. James et moi avons tout de suite sympathisé et de fil en aiguille… C'est un homme formidable.

— Donnez également l'adresse et la profession de votre proie » grogna Fol-Œil.

Kingsley nota toutes les informations en faisant crisser sa plume d'oie.

« Nous vous enverrons un hibou aussi vite que possible » mentit Maugrey.

Les deux aurors mirent fin aux remerciements élogieux de la jeune veuve et la mirent à la porte.

« Tu me sors immédiatement le dossier de ta charmante cousine, ordonna le vieil auror. Pas question de la laisser tuer ce Moldu. »

Kingsley bondit vers les archives et revint aussitôt avec un dossier bien plus conséquent que la moyenne.

« Le voici monsieur.

— Bien ! Je connais chaque ligne par cœur. Grâce aux dîners de famille, j'imagine que tu connais déjà les grandes lignes et les belles valeurs de la Zabini. Toute une axiologie ! Étudie le dossier pour connaître les détails des affaires. Pendant ce temps, j'envoie une note à Scrimgeour et une à Arthur Weasley pour les tenir au courant de la réapparition de cette meurtrière.

— Supposée meurtrière, rectifia Kingsley. La présomption d'innocence…

— Est une invention de fichus avocats pour protéger des coupables. »

Kingsley préféra ne pas commenter et se plongea serdaiglement dans le dossier.

« Shaky ? Pas un mot à ta famille à propos de cette enquête. Nous sommes bien clairs là-dessus ?

— Limpide monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt. Savez-vous pourquoi Amaryllis est surnommé Merteuil dans le dossier ?

— Sirius Black avait un humour déplorable. Continue à lire. »

Fol-Œil se replongea dans ses notes de service en grommelant sur son précédent aspirant. Kingsley ne réussit qu'à attraper les mots « incompréhensible » et « incroyable » ou encore « tous sauf lui » mais évita prudemment de commenter. Il connaissait les exploits meurtriers du traître et l'amitié que Fol-Œil lui avait accordé. La paranoïa du vieil auror avait encore grimpé d'un cran depuis ce sanglant retournement.

Maugrey décida de visiter au plus tôt le futur défunt. Kingsley persuada sa mère d'inviter Amaryllis à dîner pour la dissuader de s'unir avec un Moldu. Les deux aurors espérait au mieux sauver ce James Taylor Jr au pire avoir quelques heures tranquilles pour le mettre en garde.

Kingsley et Fol-Œil transplanèrent à Liverpool près d'une tour de bureaux. Ils métamorphosèrent leurs vêtements pour passer inaperçus. Maugrey s'appliqua une série de glamours pour apparaître à peu près humain. Quelques sortilèges de confusion suffirent à atteindre le quatrième étage et à se faire introduire auprès du fameux Taylor.

L'homme était armateur et magnat de l'immobilier à ses heures perdues. Il se révéla aussi charmant que décrit par Amaryllis.

« Nous sommes venus discuter à propos d'Amaryllis Zabini, grogna Maugrey. C'est bien votre fiancée.

— C'est exact. Nous allons nous marier bientôt, s'exclama joyeusement Taylor.

— Connaissez-vous le passé matrimonial de votre tendre prétendante ?

— Hélas oui. La pauvre ne m'a rien caché. Deux accidents bêtes et une bavure policière. »

Fol-Œil lâcha un grognement menaçant, mais Kingsley le devança.

« Avez-vous envisagé les choses sous un angle plus… criminel ? osa t-il.

— À vrai dire oui. Je suis un homme d'affaires, voyez-vous ?

— Ses précédents maris lui ont légué des fortunes, précisa Maugrey. Et leurs morts sont particulièrement suspectes.

— Si vous connaissez son passé, pourquoi continuez-vous à la fréquenter, demanda Kingsey.

— J'ai eu un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans, expliqua Taylor. J'ai failli y laisser la vie. Pendant ma guérison, je me suis aperçu que j'ai passé toute ma vie à travailler sans jamais en profiter. Au côté d'Amaryllis la vie est une aventure haletante. Nous menons la grande vie.

— Elle va vous tuer ! grommela Maugrey agacé par l'inconscience du fiancé.

— Peut-être, admit-il diplomatiquement. Mais au moins j'aurai vécu, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

La conversation tourna rapidement en rond. James Taylor ne sembla pas vraiment croire ces deux « policiers loufoques » et finit par les reconduire gentiment vers la sortie.

Suite à des pressions administratives, Fol-Œil dut accorder son autorisation pour révéler le Secret Magique à Taylor.

La cérémonie du mariage eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard sous le regard horrifié de Kingsley. On le tint gentiment à l'écart en lui confiant les enfants pour éviter qu'il ne tente de reparler au marié. L'aspirant dut animer une partie d'aurors et mages noirs avec un petit Blaise survolté de trois ans et demi presque quatre.

Après six mois de grande vie, James Taylor Jr eut un accident mortel lors d'un trail dans les Alpes. Amaryllis, veuve inconsolable, put justifier qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre. Elle se trouvait précisément au dîner hebdomadaire des Shacklebolt, assise en face de son cousin Kingsley.

* * *

C'est drôle, nous sommes censés rédiger pendant une heure, mais quand j'ai relevé la tête : 1h45 ^^ Bref c'est du sérieux !

Après avoir épousé un mangemort… maintenant c'est un Moldu ! Elle est plus ouverte d'esprit qu'on ne l'aurait cru ^^

Vous avez vu Sirius est quand même plus ou moins présent O:) Il a surnommé Amaryllis d'après _Les Liaisons dangereuses_. La marquise de Merteuil ne s'est mariée qu'une fois, mais comme elle est manipulatrice, impitoyable et se fiche des conventions sociales, Sirius les trouvent proches. Excellent roman à lire absolument !

Sinon pour la suite, je n'ai pas encore d'idées de mort tragique, mais il y aura encore trois OS (elle a eu sept maris). Encore un OS avec Kingsley qui sera beaucoup plus expérimenté et un peu plus assuré. Après nous passerons à Nymphadora \o/

Une petite review ? *sourire angélique*


	5. Un agréable séjour en Angleterre

Cet OS a été écrit pour la **119ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**. Il fallait le rédiger sur le **thème "hybris"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, dans la culture grecque antique, l'hybris est la notion d'excès, d'orgueil et de démesure qui mérite une vengeance divine.

Moi non plus je ne connaissais pas, mais les modos du jeu oui ^^

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

* * *

Un agréable séjour en Angleterre :

« Ce séjour est tout à fait incroyable Kingsley, s'exclama Amaryllis Zabini rayonnante. C'est très gentil de m'avoir organisé toutes ces activités. »

Le jeune auror se tourna vers sa sulfureuse cousine et accepta les remerciements avec le sourire.

« D'excellents restaurants, une promenade à dos d'ethonan, un lever de soleil dans les Hébrides et ce soir une pièce de théâtre. Si nous n'étions pas cousins, je soupçonnerais une tentative de me séduire.

— Suis-je si bon à ce jeu-là ? s'amusa Kingsley.

— Très ! C'est un flirt très prometteur.

— Tu m'en vois ravi.

— Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé une compagne ? Je pourrais te conseiller si tu le souhaites.

— L'intention est certainement bien intentionnée, néanmoins je tiens à ce que mes partenaires potentielles me survivent.

— Quelle mauvaise langue ! Pourtant, tu n'emmènes voir Don Giovanni au théâtre. Un choix ironique ?

— Je pensais plutôt que cela te plairait.

— C'est le cas !

— Alors c'est parfait.

— Ce n'est pas un message ? interrogea-t-elle avec un brin de suspicion.

— En aucun cas.

— J'ai une question.

— J'ai peut-être une réponse. »

Kingsley et Amaryllis éclatèrent discrètement de rire, avec toute la bienséance qu'autorisait leur rang, ce qui leur attira tout de même des regards noirs de la part des autres loges. Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient guère discrets et que la représentation suivait son cours.

« Je ne suis présente que quelques jours. Le planning est serré et les activités bien choisies, néanmoins, elles sont socialement restrictives.

— Restrictives ? demanda Kingsley en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Enfin Kingsley, en dehors de la famille proche, nous n'avons quasiment pas le temps d'échanger avec les gens.

— Et cela ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune auror.

— Je reviens de France et j'y retourne d'ici peu. Les Français sont charmants, mais je tenais revoir un peu la haute société britannique. J'ai entendu que les Mulciber organisaient un vernissage demain soir.

— Apéritif dînatoire au manoir Shacklebolt, rappela aussitôt Kingsley. Toute la famille proche y sera pour te voir.

— C'est bien ce que je dis » soupira Amaryllis en prenant un air faussement fataliste.

La jeune veuve reporta son attention sur la représentation théâtrale et la compara aux Liaisons Dangereuses. Une de ses récentes découvertes issue de la littérature moldue francophone.

« Dis-moi Kingsley ? demanda Amaryllis prise d'un doute. Qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi de la sorte ?

— Eh bien, je pensais pouvoir profiter un peu de ma cousine lors de son passage en Angleterre. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu vis sur le continent. King et Amy comme à la grande époque.

— Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimental, s'amusa-t-elle. Enfin tu attires des regards envieux, pour ne pas dire jaloux.

— Ils savent ce qu'ils perdent, sauf que je risque moins de le regretter.

— C'est donc ça, murmura-t-elle amusée. Tu m'occupes pour me tenir à l'œil et m'écarter de potentiels prétendants ?

— C'est une vision très réductrice de mes efforts pour rendre ton séjour agréable et passionnant.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. En tout cas, tu parviens à le faire avec élégance.

— Merci.

— Puis-je savoir qui est l'origine de ce chaperonnage ? Le département des aurors ?

— Plutôt notre oncle. Notre patriarche Shackledolt se soucie de ces alliances politiques et il craint que tes activités puissent rejaillir sur la réputation familiale.

— Il me préfère à l'étranger ?

— Il a trop de tact pour l'avouer, nuança Kingsley. Je pense qu'il est déjà soulagé que tu ne portes pas notre nom. Ce qui n'exclue pas qu'il t'apprécie en tant que personne.

— J'en suis certaine, ricana Amaryllis. Ton ami Maugrey n'a rien dit sur la semaine de vacances que tu prends pour m'accompagner ?

— À vrai dire, je ne suis pas exactement en vacances, reconnut Kingsley. Le département considère que j'exécute une mission d'intérêt public. Il n'a pas été très difficile au patriarche de s'entendre là-dessus avec Scrimgeour.

— J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à t'obéir.

— Et à en profiter, ajouta aussitôt Kingsley.

— Allier l'utile à l'agréable, j'aime bien ton approche. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre. Qu'est-ce que proposait Fol-Œil ?

— Une sombre histoire de confiscation de baguette, de camisole et d'un détachement de tireurs de baguettes.

— J'imagine que cela peut porter ses fruits également, reconnut-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais je préfère tes méthodes. »

Ce mystère étant résolu, Amaryllis Zabini se concentra sur le jeu des acteurs et sur la qualité des chants. La représentation était parfaite. La jeune veuve regretta lorsque la pièce prit fin, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'assister à de tels chef-d'œuvres.

Les deux jeunes aristocrates prirent le temps de consommer une flûte de champagne en attendant que le théâtre se vide, puis ils revêtirent leurs capes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Cette surveillance est véritablement plaisante. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'organiser.

— À ton service, ma chère cousine, répondit naturellement Kingsley.

— Amaryllis Zabini ? » appela une voix douce dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes pivotèrent sur leurs talons et se trouvèrent face à une sorcière âgée. Sans un mot, elle dégaina une baguette de sa manche et ensorcela Amaryllis qui perdit l'équilibre.

Les réflexes d'aurors revinrent très vite et Kingsley engagea le combat. L'entraînement de Maugrey lui permit de prendre immédiatement le dessus. En quelques secondes, la vieille sorcière se retrouva inconsciente et solidement entravée par des cordelettes magiques.

Le jeune auror se tourna aussitôt vers Amaryllis qui se relevait difficilement.

« C'est Griselda Rosier, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

— Elle est immobilisée, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a jeté ?

— Sûrement une ancienne malédiction, en tout cas ça empeste la magie noire. »

Amaryllis poussa un cri en portant la main à son rein.

« C'est sûrement l'_aleatorius exsanguo mortis_. Evan l'utilisait aussi contre les Moldus.

— Je te mets en stase généralisée pour aller à Ste-Mangouste.

— Vas-y » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur.

Kingsley endormit les fonctions magiques de sa cousine et se fraya un chemin à coup de baguette pour atteindre les cheminées.

Le jeune homme parvint à faire prendre Amaryllis en charge très rapidement en jouant avec son affiliation au département des aurors et avec l'influence des Shacklebolt. La malédiction était suffisamment grave pour réquisitionner le terrible guérisseur-en-chef Akrimony.

Celui-ci confirma aussitôt le diagnostic. Il distribua les ordres aux laborantins et médicomages pour appliquer immédiatement les traitements.

Akrimony n'était pas particulièrement joyeux de soigner une veuve noire notoire. Il réalisa son travail à contrecœur, en maugréant et en fulminant, mais avec efficacité. Pour lui, cette malédiction était l'hybris du comportement d'Amaryllis.

* * *

Bon il y en a des notes d'auteur à écrire !

Griselda Rosier n'apparaît pas dans les textes précédents, mais son fils Evan est l'un des maris d'Amaryllis. Comme les maris sont morts dans des circonstances très très suspectes, c'est assez réaliste qu'il ait au moins un parent qui cherche à se venger de la supposée veuve noire.

La malédiction _aleatorius exsanguo mortis _est une invention de ma part. Si un/une latiniste passe par ici, je suis ouvert aux suggestions pour le latin. Je voulais une malédiction qui frappe les organes aléatoirement et provoque des hémorragies interne. Un truc cool quoi x)

Le guérisseur-en-chef Akrimony est un OC qui apparaît dans une autre de mes fic (Une crémaillère d'enfer) où il dialogue avec Blaise et ne cache pas qu'il connaît l'innocente maman de notre sympathique serpentard.

À bientôt pour d'autres décès ;-)


	6. Joyeuse Saint-Patrick

Hello !

C'était la Saint-Patrick le 17 mars, comment ? C'est déjà passé me souffle-t-on. C'est vrai, mais je n'ai eu l'idée que le jour en question. Bref ! Nous revoici pour faire la connaissance du cinquième mari de Mrs Zabini. Quelque part, je suis sûr que vous allez l'adorer x)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Merci en particulier à Yoh-nee pour sa super review et Cole Stewart pour son arrivée sur le recueil ! :)

* * *

Joyeuse Saint-Patrick :

Kingsley traversa soucieusement le département des aurors et se dirigea vers le double-bureau qu'il occupait à Maugrey. Même si le vieil auror travaillait penché sur son bureau, Kingsley savait que son arrivée n'échapperait pas à son œil magique.

« Que ce passe-t-il Shaky ? grogna Fol-Œil sans relever la tête.

— Que penses-tu des sorciers français Alastor ?

— Malpolis, spécialités culinaires suspectes, des salutations baveuses : en un mot comme en mille : dan-ge-reux ! Pourquoi ?

— Ma cousine se fiance avec l'un d'entre eux.

— Et inconscients avec ça ? s'alarma Maugrey. Qui est la victime ?

— Il n'est pas encore tout à fait mort.

— Ben voyons ! Qui ?

— Emmanuel de Granvelle. La maison de Granvelle est une maison noble spécialisée dans la magie du temps et de l'horlogerie. Les aurors français nous ont demandé une copie du dossier Zabini.

— Je connais les Granvelle de réputation, grommela Maugrey. Le souci c'est qu'on ne pourra pas le mettre en garde celui-là. Les aurors français sont tatillon sur leur juridictions. Il est vrai que j'ai fait une ou deux arrestations plus ou moins légales sur leur sol, mais le résultat...

— À vrai dire si. Je suis convié aux fiançailles et je peux amener quelqu'un...

— Et je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une épouse pour toi » compléta Maugrey.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Maugrey poussa même le vice jusqu'à faire onduler son affreuse crinière grise. Kingsley renchérit en prétendant que son mentor lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

La plaisanterie tomba à plat et les deux aurors redevinrent sérieux. L'heure était grave, une fois encore.

Kingsley avait tout arrangé avec Scrimgeour et les Français. Ceux-ci avaient fermé les yeux sur leur rancune avec Maugrey pour éviter de perdre l'équivalent d'un Lord (en moins bien).

Les deux hommes rentrèrent chez eux brièvement pour attraper quelques affaires et se rejoignirent pour prendre le prendre le portoloin international.

Les mangeurs de grenouilles avaient été suffisamment aimables pour les envoyer directement devant les grilles du manoir où logeai Amaryllis.

« On est où exactement ? grogna Maugrey d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Au palais d'été…

— C'est qu'un manoir, objecta Fol-Œil avec confusion.

— Ce ne sera peut-être pas utile de leur dire, proposa Kingsley très diplomatique.

— La maison Cagliostro est bien plus connue pour…

— Avoir fourni quelques mages noirs de premiers plans, s'alarma le vieux sorcier horrifié.

— Plus depuis un bon siècle, nuança le jeune auror en essayant de paraître optimiste.

— Une veuve noire qui loge chez des mages noirs, frissonna Maugrey. On a des renforts ?

— Nous sommes invités. Amaryllis est ma cousine, tu te souviens. »

Le vieil auror grommela une litanie incompréhensible mais Kingsley savait qu'elle contenait à coup sûr les mots «terrain ennemi» « famille » « risque mortel » et « folie ».

Les deux grilles pivotèrent lentement et sans un bruit.

Kingsley entra dans l'allée en tenant de faire bonne figure. Maugrey le suivit mais en se tenant prêt à dégainer et utilisant son œil magique pour quadriller les lieux aussi vite que possible.

La porte du « palais d'été » s'ouvrit théâtralement et une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année sortit pour les accueillir.

Ses robes étaient bien coupées et coûteuses, tout en restant sobres. Elle portait peu de bijoux et sa coupe de cheveux était plus fonctionnelle que complexe, le strict minimum pour l'arrogance de l'aristocratie sorcière française, songea Kingsley d'un œil appréciateur.

Le maintien et le rang de la jeune femme étaient visibles, mais elle respirait surtout l'intelligence. Maugrey doutait sérieusement que l'assurance soit feinte. Cette sorcière était redoutable.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur, messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Kingsley déclina leurs identités et précisa sa propre filiation dans un mauvais français. Heureusement la Française était douée en anglais.

« Les aurors britanniques, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait, confirma Maugrey sur ses gardes. Des raisons de s'attendre à notre venue ?

— C'est assez courant quand on héberge Amaryllis, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

— D'autant plus quand on connaît la réputation des hôtes, contra aussitôt le vieil homme.

— Allons voyons, la vie conjugale passée d'Amaryllis est assez triste, mais nous nous rassemblons pour célébrer ses fiançailles, répondit-elle joyeusement. Quant à la réputation de maison Cagliostro, vous savez certainement qu'elle est sous contrat magique avec Meridiem, l'hôpital français de la magie.

— Quels sont les termes ? demanda aussitôt Kingsley pour éviter que Maugrey n'expose davantage son scepticisme. Dans les grandes lignes.

— La maison Cagliostro doit mettre à disposition de Meridiem sa longue expertise en magie noire au travers d'un représentant, lequel est autorisé à pratiquer les arts noirs, à usage strictement médical, cela s'entend.

— En échange de quoi, la maison Cagliostro n'est pas poursuivie pour ses expérimentations tordues, grogna Maugrey très désapprobateur.

— Quelle vision étriquée de notre noble contribution à la médecine magique, déplora la sorcière avec un très large sourire.

— Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présentée, grommela Fol-Œil.

— Pardonnez-moi je manque à tous mes devoirs. Hécate de Cagliostro, maître ès malédiction, experte en magie du sang et des os, responsable des soins liés à la magie noire de l'hôpital Meridiem. Je suis à votre service. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire à rendre jaloux le chat de Cheshire avant de les inviter à la suivre à l'intérieur du manoir. Le visage rayonnant de la sorcière horrifia proprement Maugrey qui ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Un dîner léger sera servi à vingt heures. J'espère que vous appréciez notre sélection d'escargots en persillade, de foie gras et de fromage au lait de dragonne. »

Les deux aurors virèrent au vert gorgone (même Kingsley), ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de leur hôtesse.

« Rassurez-vous, nous avons tenu compte de la faiblesse de nos invités venus d'Italie et d'Angleterre. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez nos fromages, nos champagnes enchantés et nos pâtisseries dansantes. »

À peine soulagés et encore largement suspicieux, les deux sorciers ne purent que hocher la tête.

« En attendant le dîner, je vais vous conduire au fumoir de mon père, le comte de Cagliostro, patriarche de notre maison. Je crains que vous ne pourrez y parler que de politique. Nous autres femmes pourront heureusement parler création de sortilège et médicomagie.

— Est-ce que nous pourrons féliciter le fiancé ? demanda aimablement Kingsley.

— Bien entendu ! En tout cas, c'est un soulagement de vous voir arriver. »

Maugrey hausssa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le jeune Blaise est intenable, il attend son parrain avec impatience » expliqua-t-elle.

Effectivement, à peine annoncés, Kingsley fut percuté par un petit cognard humain. Le jeune auror eut tout juste le temps de détourner le bras de son mentor pour éviter un maléfice à son adorable filleul.

Les deux Anglais se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le comte de Cagliostro pour le saluer avant de chercher le fameux Emmanuel de Granvelle. Après les salutations d'usage et une conversation polie, Kingsley dut s'écarter au plus grand agacement de Maugrey. Blaise réclamait de l'attention et devenait proprement insupportable, par ailleurs les aurors ne pouvaient pas décemment mettre en garde le futur beau-père contre sa future épouse en présence de son futur gendre.

Fol-Œil tenta d'avertir le Français avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mais l'aristocrate ne manqua pas de regarder le vieil auror avec un certain dédain. La maison Maugrey avait beau être sang-pure, elle n'avait ni titre de noblesse, ni fortune. Pourtant le sens politique, le rang et la subtilité de Kingsley n'aurait pas suffi. Granvelle était arrogant, caractériel et suffisant.

L'auror lui martela que sa tendre fiancée planifiait déjà son accident, probablement avec la complicité de la trop charmante Hécate. De l'autre côté, l'avis et les propos du noble pouvaient se résumer en une phrase : « Les sorcières ça se dresse et elle a enfin trouvé un sorcier capable de la tenir ! ».

Dégoûté, Maugrey finit par abandonner. Il en vint même à penser que, finalement, celui-là on ne le regretterait pas tant que ça, pas plus qu'Evan Rosier à vrai dire.

Les deux aurors participèrent au repas et en examinant d'un air soupçonneux les plats étranges de leurs traditionnels rivaux. Fol-Œil passa la plupart de son temps à humer et examiner magiquement les mets. Ils refusèrent de toucher aux fromages de sombral et de dragonne, même quand Blaise leur démontra par l'exemple que ces horreurs n'étaient pas empoisonnées.

Amaryllis et Emmanuel se promirent l'amour et la fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Hélas, c'est ce qui arriva deux semaines plus tard pendant leur lune de miel.

La fête de la Saint-Patrick du quartier magique du Dublin était réputée pour ses excès et Granvelle y participa largement.

Correctement imbibé, il voulut faire des avances à une belle serveuse qui distribuait des hanaps de bière korrigane. La roturière refusa ses nobles attouchements et se débattit férocement. Le barman et plusieurs clients voulurent la défendre, ce qui provoqua une émeute.

La mort d'un aristocrate, décédé la nuque brisée « à la moldue » dans un bouge irlandais, fit couler beaucoup d'encre dans la presse et de larmes de la part de sa veuve, certainement plus que le Liffey [1] en une journée.

Quelle indignité ! Quel déshonneur ! Quelle déchéance !

* * *

[1] Le Liffey est le fleuve qui traverse Dublin

* * *

Bon il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup joué sur les clichés sur les Français, mais ce nouveau mari n'a rien d'un french lover ^^ A tous les coups, les lectrices sont ravies de voir tomber cet arrogant bonhomme x)

Pour les détails, la maison de Granvelle a existé. Leur premier représentant Nicolas Perrenot s'est illustré en tant que garde des Sceaux au service de l'empereur Charles Quint au 16ème siècle. Il a acheté la seigneurie de Granvelle et bâti le palais de Granvelle à Besançon.

Le palais abrite aujourd'hui le musée du temps qui est très intéressant. Il y a un pendule de Foucault haut de 13 mètres dans une tour et des pièces horlogères incroyables comme l'horloge astronomique de Tarbes (entièrement en bois).

Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit dans l'OS la famille de Granvelle n'était pas impliquée dans l'horlogerie, mais c'est la culture de Besançon qui est très proche de la Suisse.

La lignée de Granvelle s'est éteinte en 1637 sauf… que le Code International du Secret Magique a été proclamé en ? … En 1689, bien évidemment que vous le saviez ! Est-ce que la maison de Granvelle a réellement disparue ? À mon avis, elle a modifié la mémoire de ses contemporains moldus avant de disparaître dans l'ombre :)

Le comte de Cagliostro est un aventurier du 18ème siècle. Un aventurier italien très inspirant pour ses escroqueries, ses liens avec l'alchimie, la magie, la franc-maçonnerie etc. Il a beaucoup inspiré la littérature (Alexandre Dumas, Goethe, Nerval, Maurice Leblanc...) et le cinéma. La maison Cagliostro s'insère tellement bien dans le fandom ;-)

Voilà voilà **plus que deux maris et un bonus** (pas forcément dans cet ordre). Kingsley revient une fois puis laissera la place à **Nymphadora Tonks** \o/

A bientôt !


	7. Solidarité familiale

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Voici un chapitre écrit dans l'urgence, car j'ai écrit le suivant dans le cadre de la nuit FoF et je dois le publier d'ici mardi. Une chance pour vous !

Merci à Wizette et Turand pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore :)

* * *

Solidarité familiale :

Amaryllis Zabini était célèbre pour sa beauté ensorcelante, mais ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'eut l'aspirant-auror qui tenait l'accueil du bureau des aurors. La belle jeune femme était furieuse et son aura rayonnait de fureur.

« Je veux parler avec Kinsgley Shacklebolt, exigea-t-elle sans s'embarrasser de politesse.

— Avez-vous rendez-vous ? demanda machinalement l'aspirant en suivant la procédure.

— C'est pour un assassinat, informa-t-elle d'une douce et pleine de menaces. Est-ce que je peux prendre rendez-vous dans trois semaines pour le signaler ? ironisa-t-elle.

— Ah heu, il faut voir avec un auror titulaire pour ça et…

— Comme Kingsley Shacklebolt, grogna-t-elle. Va me le chercher. Immédiatement ! »

L'aspirant hésita, il devait adresser une note à l'auror de garde. Le regard mauvais que lui lança Amaryllis le poussa obéir. Avec sa plume d'oie et sa plus belle écriture, le jeune auror adressa une note à l'auror Evermonde et une seconde à l'auror Shacklebolt en recommandant son âme à Merlin pour que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus.

Les deux notes s'envolèrent aussitôt par l'étroite ouverture prévue à cet effet qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

L'aspirant invita la visiteuse à s'installer sur une chaise pour patienter. Amaryllis jeta un œil aux chaises crasseuses et décida qu'elle ne poserait certainement pas son noble séant sur un siège d'une propreté aussi douteuse.

Le jeune auror intercepta son regard et se confondit en excuses. Il se leva aussitôt et entreprit de lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage aux chaises de l'accueil. C'est à ce moment que les aurors Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Evermonde passèrent l'arche qui menait au département des aurors.

« Tourne jamais le dos à l'ennemi gamin ! grogna Maugrey. C'est un coup à te faire tuer bêtement.

— Nous prenons le relais aspirant Savage, intervint Kingsley. Merci de nous avoir avertis.

— À votre service monsieur, répondit l'aspirant en baissant le regard.

— Bonsoir Amaryllis, tu voulais me voir pour un… assassinat ? demanda Kingsley en agitant la note rédigée.

— C'est à propos de Tristan, mon fiancé. Pouvons-nous en parler en privé ? hésita-t-elle en jetant un œil aux trois autres aurors.

— Est-ce qu'il est… mort ? demanda doucement Kingsley.

— Je… oui… Il faut faire une enquête. C'est sa famille qui a fait le coup. »

Maugrey et Evermonde se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Mrs Zabini, nous avons un peu de mal à suivre, commença Fol-Œil. C'était juste votre fiancé et… je croyais qu'on ne tuait jamais avant le mariage ? Enfin où est l'intérêt de… »

Amaryllis glapit de colère et plongea sa main dans ses robes pour dégainer sa baguette.

« Noonn ! s'exclama Kingsley en saisissant le bras de sa cousine et en s'interposant entre ses collègues et elle. Alastor, je t'en prie, fais semblant d'avoir du tact pour une fois ! »

Evermonde rangea sa baguette, l'aspirant Savage préféra l'imiter, Amaryllis renonça à brandir la sienne, mais Maugrey se contenta de la ranger dans sa manche.

Les formalités d'enregistrement de la baguette d'Amaryllis furent expédiées. Elle dut tout de même passer les contrôles de sécurité pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée, ni sous Polynectare avant d'être autorisée à entrer.

Maugrey les emmena tous d'autorité en salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je croyais que nous ferions ça en privé, se plaignit Amaryllis.

— C'est impossible, s'excusa Kingsley. Je ne suis présent qu'au titre de soutien familial. Les aurors Maugrey et Evermonde prendront ta déposition.

— Tout va bien se passer Mrs Zabini, commença Evermonde en jetant un regard incertain au vieux Fol-Œil. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je me suis fiancée avec Tristan Travers. C'était il y a quelques semaines.

— On sait, l'interrompit Maugrey en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait rajouté dans le dossier Zabini ces dernières semaines.

Amaryllis lança un regard confus à Kingsley qui paraissait désolé.

« Madame ? Pouvez-vous détailler quand même un peu s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas informé de toute l'histoire.

— Après le drame qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans. Emmanuel de Granvelle mon précédent époux. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus retomber amoureuse.

— Mais vous avez changé d'avis avec ce Travers, questionna Evermonde pour devancer une remarque cinglante de Fol-Œil.

— Je ne sortais plus beaucoup. Nous avons sympathisé avec Tristan au bal de Yule des Selwyn. C'était il y a deux ans. Il était intrigué et attiré, mais j'ai refusé pendant plus d'un an. Il a été si patient et si gentil.

— Et finalement vous vous êtes fiancés.

— Mon fils Blaise s'entendait bien avec Tristan donc j'ai accepté sa quatrième demande. »

Kingsley et Maugrey ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils avaient rencontré Tristan Travers à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois. Depuis que Kingsley avait remarqué son rapprochement avec Amaryllis. Le trentenaire leur avait fait une très mauvaise impression.

Certes il paraissait relativement intelligent, mais également un peu retord, comme si celui-ci s'intéressait autant à la fortune d'Amaryllis que celle-ci à la sienne. Pourtant, Tristan n'avait pas la main sur l'héritage des Travers. Il était le troisième prétendant.

Les fiançailles avaient eu lieu. Cette fois-ci Maugrey avait tenu à visiter prudemment la matriarche Travers. Ce fut une escouade entière qui se rendit à la ferme fortifiée où vivait Tatiana Travers.

Scringeour, Robards, Williamson et Kingsley suivaient silencieusement le vieil auror.

Les craintes de Fol-Œil pouvaient se justifier puisqu'il avait enfermé le patriarche Taranis Travers à Azkaban. Depuis l'incarcération, son épouse Tatiana Travers, née-Travers, épouse-Travers, cousine éloignée de son époux, régnait d'une main de fer sur sa famille.

L'entrevue s'était plutôt bien passée, considérant le passif des deux interlocuteurs. Le seul élément rassurant de l'équation familial était l'ordre d'héritage. Tristan était le second neveu de Tatiana. Son frère aîné Tiberius était l'héritier familial. Taranis et Tatiana n'avaient pas eu d'enfants. Il fallait donc que Tatiana et Tiberius meurent avant Tristan.

« Vous vous êtes fiancés, mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda doucement Kingsley.

— La famille Travers est une grande famille botanique.

— Leurs quatre fermes ont une grande réputation effectivement, confirma Evermonde.

— Tristan savait prendre soin des plantes avant de marcher. Cet accident, c'était… c'était impossible, murmura-t-elle. Tatiana le déteste. Depuis nos fiançailles, ils ont failli croiser la baguette à plusieurs reprises et…

— L'accident Amaryllis. Nous devons partir des faits pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, recadra gentiment Kingsley.

— Tristan est allé rempoter des mandragores ce matin très tôt. Il le fait chaque année. Un Fangieux a blessé Tristan pendant le rempotage.

— Les blessures de Fangieux sont graves, mais rarement mortelles, objecta Evermonde.

— Il a perdu l'équilibre et ses protections auditives ont glissé. Les mandragores étaient encore jeunes, mais assez âgées pour qu'il perde connaissance. Il n'a pas pu se soigner la cheville.

— Combien de temps est-il resté sans soin ? grogna Maugrey.

— Au moins deux heures, peut-être plus. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je n'étais pas à la ferme, mais Tatiana si ! Elle était seule dans la ferme avec lui !

— Les Fangieux sont courants proches des exploitations agricoles magiques.

— Jamais des Fangieux n'auraient pu atteindre les serres des Travers. Tristan était très attentif et réactif. Ce n'est pas un accident ! »

Cette fois-ci, même Maugrey partageait son avis. Tenir des Fangieux à l'écart était facile, réagir en cas de morsure aussi.

Tatiana avait probablement estimé que les fiançailles condamnait Tristan à mort de toute manière. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre les devants. Son mari Taranis n'aurait pas hésité. Fol-Œil avait toujours soupçonné Tatiana Travers d'être aussi féroce et impitoyable que son époux.

En toute logique, elle aurait dû éliminer Amaryllis, mais la matriarche connaissait les habitudes de son neveux. Celui-ci était plus facile à éliminer et de maquiller son meurtre en accident.

Les aurors menèrent une enquête, mais ne réussirent pas à prouver la culpabilité de la vieille sorcière. Celle-ci semblait très attachée à ses deux neveux, mais le devoir familial était souvent prioritaire chez les sang-purs.

* * *

Bienvenue dans la famille Travers où tout file droit ! :D

En fait, c'était un bonus \o/ pas de maris pour cette fois-ci. Il n'a pas eu le temps. Amaryllis aurait été prise de vitesse ? ^^

Est-ce que Tatiana a sacrifié le cadet pour protéger l'aîné ? Est-ce un accident ? Je crains que nous le sachions jamais. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, l'innocence d'Amaryllis ne fait aucun doute puisqu'elle n'a pas pu toucher une Noise de la fortune familiale des Travers...


	8. L'ivresse de la vitesse

Hello !

Cet OS a été écrit en bonne partie pendant la **120ème nuit d'écriture du FoF**. Il fallait le rédiger sur le **thème "maelström"** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Bon en vrai en tout, j'ai pris plus de temps, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté dans ce recueil ^^)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le sixième époux…

Je vous laisse découvrir ça. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'ivresse de la vitesse :

Ludo Verpey arriva au département des aurors en se tordant les mains. Le chef du département des jeux et sports magiques tenta de prendre un air faussement détendu. Il essuya consciencieusement ses mains moites dans son habituelle robe des Frelons de Wimbourne avant de s'approcher de l'accueil.

« Je cherche ce bon vieux Fol-Œil s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-il à l'accueil avec autant de jovialité que possible.

Le vieil auror qui tenait l'accueil releva les yeux de son journal avec agacement. Son visage se tordit en une grimace quand il aperçut la robe des Frelons. Manifestement il soutenait une autre équipe.

« Va voir la gamine qui a les cheveux roses. C'est elle qui bosse avec le vieux parano » lança l'auror en se replongeant dans sa Gazette.

Verpey fila sans demander son reste. Il était bienheureux de s'en être tiré à aussi bon compte. Maugrey ne serait probablement pas aussi compréhensif. Les cheveux rose bonbon furent simples à trouver. C'était la seule vraie touche colorée du bureau des aurors. Enfin ça et la robe jaune vif qu'il portait. L'ancien batteur voulait être discret. C'était raté.

Le sportif s'approcha de Nymphadora Tonks qui s'acharnait à écrire proprement un rapport à grand renfort d'encre et de soupirs.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je... »

La jeune auror sursauta et renversa son encrier. Elle sauva de justesse son parchemin en jurant. L'encre éclaboussa le bureau et redécora avantageusement la robe jaune de Verpey.

« Rahhhh mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez déconcentrée, s'agaça Tonks. Ce rapport était déjà une auror… heu une horreur à écrire.

— C'est-à-dire que je ne…

— Bougez pas, je vais rattraper la situation, poursuivit-elle. En plus, je n'arrive jamais à réaliser correctement les sorts de nettoyage. La dernière fois, j'ai incendié la robe de ma mère.

— Attendez alors je vais le faire, s'alarma Verpey en voyant la baguette se diriger vers sa précieuse tenue de Quiddich.

— Si vous y tenez » grommela la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Le sportif marmonna un _récurvite_ et gémit en voyant la zone touchée se décolorer jusqu'à un blanc crayeux. Tonks nettoya son bureau avec le même sortilège.

« Eh pour une fois j'y suis arrivée du premier coup ! C'est cool, hein ? s'extasia-t-elle devant un Verpey démoralisé. Au fait, vous êtes venu pour quoi au juste ?

— Ah… heu je voulais parler avec le vieux Fol-Œil. Vous êtes sa secrétaire, c'est bien ça ?

— Je suis l'aspirant-auror Tonks, pas sa secrétaire, tu pensais qu'une sorcière ne pouvait pas être auror espèce de vieux macho ? s'indigna Tonks.

— Quoi ? Non. Les Harpies de Holyhead sont les meilleures ! se justifia-t-il. Enfin juste après les Frelons de Wimbournes, réalisa-t-il après coup. Enfin… peu importe. Le rapport m'a induit en erreur. D'habitude ce sont les subalternes qui…

— Eh bien ici, ce sont les apprentis qui les rédigent, grommela une voix menaçante derrière l'ancien joueur de Quiddich.

— Ah Alastor mon vieil ami. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver…

— Et tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, termina Maugrey d'un ton réprobateur à celui qui n'était en aucun cas son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est arrivé au bureau, Nymphadora ?

— Pas grand-chose à part tenter de saboter mon rapport et anéantir sa propre robe, détailla fièrement Tonks. Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle.

— Verpey on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de te croiser ici et tu viens rarement pour prendre le café. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par chez nous ?

— Eh bien, d'après mon assistante, c'est vous qui êtes en charge des enquêtes autour d'Amaryllis Zabini.

— Tonks ! Sors le dossier Zabini et le dossier de la dernière cible, s'exclama aussitôt Fol-Œil.

— Tout de suite, monsieur.

— Sans tout faire tomber.

— Sérieusement monsieur ? s'agaça-t-elle.

— Très sérieusement Nymphadora » confirma le vieil homme avec un rictus.

La jeune auror ignora soigneusement le premier tiroir qui était consacré à sa propre famille, la famille Black, et elle entreprit en maugréant de déverrouiller un à un les maléfices qui protégeaient le deuxième tiroir du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gregory Gamp ? interrogea impérieusement Maugrey.

— Comment savez-vous qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? répondit Verpey avec un rire nerveux.

— C'est moi qui pause les questions ici » gronda Maugrey.

Le chef du département des jeux et sports magiques déglutit avec difficulté. Il tenta de sourire et se mit à se tordre les mains.

« Homicide involontaire, c'est ça ?

— Quoi… non ! Non ! Il a eu un accident de balai.

— La saison du Quiddich est déjà passée, remarqua Tonks en ouvrant l'énorme dossier Zabini et celui nettement plus modeste de Gregory Gamp.

— Sa saison ne s'est pas trop bien passée et il a participé à une ou deux courses de balai.

— Des courses illégales ? Tu es impliqué jusqu'à quel point mon gars ?

— Moi pas du tout ? La course n'était pas illégale. Les balais étaient tous identiques, aucun n'a été trafiqué, pas de paris autorisés.

— Ben tient ! Je savais bien que les ordonnances du Magenmagot prévoyaient des portes de sortie pour continuer à organiser des courses sauvages.

— C'était une course urbaine, rectifia Verpey..

— Tu m'en vois ravi » grogna Maugrey en avançant d'un pas.

Verpey recula prudemment et percuta le bureau, avant de se répandre en excuses.

« Ces imbéciles d'attrapeurs sont de vrais suicidaires. Quand ils ne cherchent pas à se tuer pour un vif d'or c'est pour une lignée d'arrivée et des acrobaties inutiles.

— C'est l'ivresse de la vitesse. Un vrai maelström d'émotions et de puissance. Même si j'étais batteur, je…

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gamp ? l'interrompit le vieil auror agacé.

— Il a manqué un virage pendant le sixième tour, répondit aussitôt Verpey.

— Provoqué ? intervint Tonks.

— Lui aussi avait un style agressif.

— Anormalement agressif ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je…

— Ludo mon vieil ami, gronda Maugrey fort peu amicalement. Anormalement agressif ? Oui ou non ? T'étais le commentateur, comme toujours, pas vrai ? Tu voyais tout ? le pressa-t-il.

— Certains l'étaient, mais pas lui, admit l'ancien batteur.

— Rien d'étonnant, si c'était au sixième tour, c'est assez courant, commenta Tonks. L'agressivité augmente et au septième… Enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Verpey lui jeta un regard approbateur.

« Je suis à peu près certain que je ne vous y ai jamais vue, songea-il.

— Je suis à peu près certaine que vous ne m'y avez jamais vue, répliqua-t-elle.

— Bon ça suffit vous deux. Pourquoi venir nous avertir d'un accident aussi compromettant ? Pour étouffer l'affaire ?

— Par la grande Circé, non ! Mais si vous pouviez enquêter discrètement sans évoquer…

— Ton implication, acheva Fol-Œil avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

— C'est ça » répondit Verpey soulagé.

Maugrey se retint d'ensorceler le chef du département des jeux et sports magiques, mais ne se priva pas de mettre à la porte sans ménagement.

Par pur coup de chance, l'aspirant-auror Tonks eut accès à de nombreuses informations. Ses contacts furent particulièrement coopératifs. Ce qui était assez rare dans un milieu aussi fermé.

La course urbaine s'était déroulée dans un port industriel moldu. Les Moldus avaient évacué temporairement les lieux. Une sombre affaire de fuite de gaz...

L'accident de Gamp s'était produit dans une zone de stockage de containers. Malheureusement la visibilité n'était pas idéale depuis les tribunes. La foule galvanisée était installée sur les navires commerciaux.

Du point de vue spécifique à ce sport, le niveau de violence des compétiteurs était normal. C'était probablement un accident…

« Maugrey ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire, gamine.

— Quel rabat-joie ! Vous vous souvenez du prétendu don de voyance de la Zabini ?

— Évidemment ! Ne me dis pas que tu y crois ?

— Et si ? Et si justement elle choisissait ses époux en fonction de leurs destins tragiques... à moyen terme ?

— Non-assistance à mage en danger ? Non trop tordu. C'est une meurtrière. On finira bien par la coincer. C'est évident qu'elle a choisi une tête brûlée dépourvue d'instinct de conservation et l'a encouragé dans ce sens. »

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Tonks ? J'adore ce personnage !

D'ailleurs j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles : Tonks reviendra dans le dernier chapitre… et le dernier chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine ! :)


	9. Trop d'émotions tuent le sorcier

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages non plus. L'illustration provient du groupe « Till death do us part »

Hello !

Merci à AvaTarbleu et Lycoris pour toutes leurs reviews. Merci :)

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez du septième mari. On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trop d'émotions tuent le sorcier (proverbe serpentard) :

Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott échangèrent un regard entendu. Après un dernier coup d'œil prudent à la ronde, les deux adolescents se faufilèrent discrètement en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Gamins, appela une voix rauque dans leur dos. Le magasin de peluches est un petit peu plus loin. Sûr qu'ils ont de charmants petits serpents en peluche. »

Les deux compères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour remettre à sa place celui qui osait les provoquer de la sorte.

« Pr-professeur Maugrey, balbutia Theodore avec horreur.

— Je ne suis pas professeur !» mugit Fol-Œil agacé.

Blaise n'osa prononcer un mot. Il fixait nerveusement le molosse que Maugrey tenait négligemment par le collier. La bête devait presque peser le poids du jeune homme et la taille respectable de ses crocs engageaient à la prudence.

« Qu'est-ce que deux mômes de bonne famille trafiquent par ici ? Hein ?

— Nous allions voir les balais, professeur, mentit Theodore avec aplomb.

— Le seul magasin correctement équipé se trouve à côté de Gringotts, répliqua aussitôt Fol-Œil. Peu importe. Les bars glauques comme _L'épave mutine_ ou pire les échoppes comme _Barjow & Beurk_ attendront que vous ayez quelques années de plus.

— Nous sommes…

— Suffisamment immatures pour vouloir essayer ? compléta Maugrey en ricanant. Allons, on a tous tenté à quatorze ou quinze ans. »

Le molosse jappa d'une façon qui ressemblait étonnamment à un rire. C'était perturbant et très particulier, même dans le monde magique.

« Seize, corrigea Theodore agacé.

— Oh pardon, seize ans, mais avais-je la tête ? rétorqua le vieil homme faussement désolé. Bon venez avec moi, il faut qu'on parle.

— Les aurors n'ont pas le droit de nous interroger, intervint Blaise de plus en plus inquiet.

— Mais qui te parle d'aurors ? Je ne suis qu'un brave retraité qui promène son chien adoré, pas vrai Patmol ? »

Le molosse aboya joyeusement et se frotta à la jambe de bois de Maugrey qui réprima un mouvement de recul.

« Pour faire plaisir à votre vieux professeur préféré. Chez Fortarôme, ça ira très bien, décida Maugrey. Quels parfums voulez-vous les gars ? »

Les deux adolescents réprimèrent leurs protestations parce que les glaces de Fortarôme étaient vraiment délicieuses.

Fol-Œil n'attendit pas que la coupe _suprême citrouille avec des gnomes chocolat et sauce menthe_ arrive, ni que la coupe _tête de troll à l'ananas pétillant_ soit servie.

« Zabini, toutes mes condoléances, il semblerait que tu aies perdu un beau-père. Tu m'en vois navré.

— Moi aussi monsieur, répondit prudemment Blaise.

— C'est vraiment pas de chance, mon gars. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce brave homme ?

— Le vieux Lockhart n'était plus au sommet de sa forme depuis plusieurs années, répondit évasivement Blaise.

— Son fils est interné à Ste-Mangouste depuis deux ans, expliqua Theodore. Aucun espoir de guérison.

— Et ?

— Lockhart Senior était sur la pente descendante, poursuivit Theodore.

— La ferme Theo, chuchota Blaise. Nous ne savons rien, ajouta-t-il pour Maugrey. Son fils n'avait qu'à choisir une carrière plus prudente.

— En même temps, il faudrait être barge pour accepter le poste de défense de Poudlard. J'en sais quelque chose. Albus est hélas trop persuasif. Enfin la perspective de coincer Rogue et Karkaroff était alléchante. Bref. Guilhem Lockhart était déprimé depuis que son fils adoré est devenu un légume, mais ça n'explique pas son décès pour le moins accidentel gamin.

— Je ne me l'explique pas non plus professeur.

— Pour la cinquantième fois, je ne suis pas professeur ! s'exclama Maugrey.

— Toutes nos excuses, votre remplaçant était très convainquant, professeur. »

Le grommellement exaspéré de Fol-Œil poussa le brave Patmol à lui lécher affectueusement le visage. Maugrey réprima ses réflexes. On pouvait encore avoir besoin du cabot.

Les deux adolescents profitèrent du répit pour attaquer leurs coupes avec délice.

L'ancien auror les laissa absorber quelques cuillères. Il fallait laisser un peu de temps au veritaserum pour agir. L'amitié du vieux Florian avait ses bons côtés.

« Est-ce que l'état de santé du vieux Lockhart devenait préoccupant ? gronda Maugrey.

— Il fallait lui éviter un certain nombre d'activités et le surveiller, répondit Blaise à contrecœur.

— Parce qu'il en faisait trop ?

— Il était déprimé mais il voulait se changer les idées, expliqua Blaise.

— On peut dire que ça a fonctionné, ricana Theodore.

— Est-ce qu'il a épousé ta mère en espérant finir comme les précédents ?

— J-je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit sincèrement le jeune Zabini. Ce ne sont pas des questions qu'on pose à son beau-père.

— Et à ton avis ?

— C'est possible mais pas certain.

— Est-ce que ta mère savait que c'était une activité risquée pour le pauvre cœur de son mari adoré ?

— Très probablement monsieur.

— Le vieux était demandeur, ricana Theodore en s'attirant un regard noir de son meilleur ami. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Amaryllis Zabini s'engouffra dans le département des aurors, prête à assassiner – sans mariage – quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin.

« Mrs Zabini, merci de vous être déplacée aussi vite, l'accueillit Tonks avec un sourire innocent.

— Auror Tonks, vous n'avez pas le droit d'interroger mon fils mineur dans mon dos sans un juriste, l'informa Amaryllis d'un ton qui promettait mille tortures.

— Vous avez tout à fait raison, confirma la jeune auror très satisfaite d'elle-même. Rassurez-vous, il sera interrogé ici même dans les jours qui viennent avec le juriste de votre choix.

— L'auror Maugrey l'a interrogé illégalement en plein Chemin de Traverse.

— C'est très improbable. L'auror Maugrey est à la retraite depuis presque deux ans à présent.

— Ses conclusions seront irrecevables.

— Bien entendu puisqu'il n'est plus en service.

— Les déclarations de mon fils n'ont pas de valeur juridique.

— Il est passé publiquement aux aveux ? s'extasia Tonks. C'est formidable. Je vais immédiatement le faire arrêter.

— Il n'y avait que Guilhem et moi dans cette chambre, s'exclama Amaryllis furieuse. Son cœur a lâché ! Nous étions prudents, mais il s'est emballé et…

— Vos activités récréatives sont débridées, commenta Tonks joyeusement.

— Guilhem était fougueux et… laissez-moi me reprendre avant que vous ne déformiez davantage mes paroles. »

Le sourire de l'auror Tonks se fana légèrement et la guida en salle d'interrogatoire.

« Racontez-moi ce sensuel hom… icide.

— Ce n'était pas…

— Fortuit ? proposa Tonks.

— Voulu !

— Il n'était pas consentant ? s'indigna l'auror.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'agaça la veuve.

La jeune auror provoqua Amaryllis, tenta de la piéger, de l'agacer, mais sans succès. La veuve reprit petit à petit le contrôle de ses émotions. L'esprit aiguisé par une éducation très serpentard supplanta rapidement la bonne volonté trop poufsouffle de Tonks.

Amaryllis s'en tira une fois de plus. Les aurors étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient été proches de la réussite cette fois-ci.

Celle-ci sentit que le vent commençait doucement à tourner à tous les niveaux en Angleterre. Il était sans doute le temps de reprendre le large vers le continent.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Je voulais faire revenir Sirius une dernière fois ! Et puis il a été confiné pendant une année au Square Grimmaurd donc je lui ai fourni une autorisation de sortie ^^ On comprend plus que jamais pourquoi il s'est précipité au ministère hélas #NousSommesSirius

D'ailleurs entre Sirius, Kingsley et Tonks, lequel était le plus réussi selon vous ? Vos réponses pourraient bien influencer mes prochaines fic ;-)

Nous avons fait le tour des sept maris de la sulfureuse Mrs Zabini. Nous ne savons toujours pas la vérité ._. Soit elle est trop forte, soit c'est vraiment la faute à pas de chance :D

Elle va pouvoir continuer ses activités. Le décompte des sept maris est celui de Slughorn au début du tome 6… Amaryllis a peut-être continué après, mais je vais m'arrêter là quand même.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. De mon côté, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Manifestez-vous dans les commentaires si vous voulez d'autres textes similaires.

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
